1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a graphics system, and more particularly, to a graphics system that is capable of supporting multiple digital display interface standards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As display devices complying with the latest digital display interface standards become more prevalent, accommodating connections among them becomes more and more important from the perspective of graphics system providers. To support this requirement, many solutions have been introduced. For example, graphics cards equipped solely with digital display interconnects meeting the display port (DP) digital display interface standard are offered. However, since display devices of non-DP digital display interface standards (e.g., digital visual interface (DVI) digital display interface standard) are still the mainstream in the current market such arrangement renders the backward compatibility more expensive because additional adaptors, such as DP-to-DVI adaptors, are necessary for facilitating the connection with the DVI-based display devices.
Moreover, due to physical space limitation associated with the graphics cards any attempt of placing a sufficient number of both DP- and DVI-based digital display interconnects on the same graphics card has been proved impractical.
What is needed in the art is thus a graphics system that is capable of supporting multiple digital display interface standards that can address the foregoing limitations.